


（白魏/车）新生

by yzylgbdt



Category: RPS
Genre: Bottom Wei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzylgbdt/pseuds/yzylgbdt
Summary: 是非典型白保险/魏花匠，有非自愿行为/口/一点暴力/ooc，白保险心理压抑。大家看好预警再进，不上升，别当真，要骂骂我！





	（白魏/车）新生

**Author's Note:**

> 是非典型白保险/魏花匠，有非自愿行为/口/一点暴力/ooc，白保险心理压抑。大家看好预警再进，不上升，别当真，要骂骂我！

这一单又赔了。半小时前老板的怒吼仍在耳边，震得白保险的耳膜隐隐作痛。从某种角度来说，他的每一单都是撞大运，买保险的客户无一例外都死了个干净，公司赔得一穷二白。老板气得口不择言，指着白保险的鼻子骂他扫把星，直接辞退了他。  
白保险的太阳穴突突地跳，他咬着牙揉了揉，觉得自己真是倒霉到家。他知道这八成是骗保，却找不到定性的证据。夜风吹拂，他心里的愤懑全无好转，没了工作，生存也成了问题，前途未卜，他真不知道怎样在城市站稳脚跟。  
路上行人不多，街灯依次亮起，白保险每晚下班都往这走，顺道在路边摊草草解决晚饭，但他今天毫无食欲，只行尸走肉一样踱步。  
又到这家花店了。白保险停住脚步。他每天都经过这家店，知道是一对兄弟在经营，哥哥像是朝九晚五的上班族，和白保险的时间相差不多，他们偶然相遇时还会点头打个招呼；弟弟呆在店里打理生意，瘦瘦高高，成天笑嘻嘻的。他们的生意一般，兄弟俩也不在意，每天哥哥回来了就关店，通常当白保险加班回来，只能看到店里漆黑一片。  
可今天不太一样。白保险注意到那位弟弟还在店里整理一簇簇鲜花，几盏灯都亮着，玻璃门也还未关上，他背对着白保险，腰上系着围裙，拴紧的蝴蝶结显得他非常纤细。白保险走近了一点，听见对方心情愉快地哼着时下的流行歌。他轻轻咳了一声。  
白保险看着对方扭过头来，在一个礼貌的微笑里注意到他嘴角的小梨涡：  
“先生，您需要什么吗？”  
声音也很好听，白保险默默地想。他几乎能算得上直白地打量对方，目光从头到脚扫下去，又发现对方脚腕上系着一缕纤细的红。面前的人像是不自知似地任他看，笑容挂在脸上，发现白保险不说话，他又开口：  
“我是魏花匠，你常常路过这吧？看你很面熟，怎么称呼？”  
“……我姓白。”白保险顿了顿，“我就是随便看看。”  
魏花匠对着他笑了笑：“白先生随便看，喜欢什么就跟我说。”他转过身继续刚刚被白保险打断的工作，又哼起那首烂大街的歌来。  
墙面漆的是淡绿色，壁灯鹅黄色的灯光把人显得很温柔。白保险随意走了几步，他对花没什么了解和特别的喜爱，但也确实觉得魏花匠把店里的花照顾的不错，花瓣上喷了水，显得它们娇嫩欲滴，植物密密地簇拥着魏花匠，衬得他非常美丽脆弱，像是童话里的精灵一样不真实。  
白保险舔了舔嘴唇，心底有不堪的欲望涌上来。他声音里带着自己都没察觉到的低哑：  
“你哥呢？”  
魏花匠弯着腰给花洒水，头也不抬地回答：“我哥哥今晚加班，不回来了。你问这个……”他的问句没能说完，因为白保险把什么尖锐的东西抵在了他的腰上。  
是剪刀。魏花匠整个身子都僵了，身后白保险用了不小的力气按住他的肩膀，他只轻微的拧动身子，剪刀就隔着一层薄薄的衣料狠狠刮过他的腰。  
“别动。”

 

魏花匠被这一下疼得冷汗直流，背后看似瘦弱的青年铁钳一样握着他的肩，他感觉自己骨头都要裂了。抵在后腰的剪刀没动，白放在他肩上的手滑下来，在魏花匠穿着的围裙口袋里摸索，意料之中的掏出一部手机。魏听到对方在自己耳后嗤笑了一声，下一秒，那部手机就炮弹一样从白的手里飞出去，撞在墙上四崩五裂，落在地上叹息般闪烁了几下后熄灭了。  
魏花匠紧张地握紧拳头，被白保险的这一举动吓得汗毛直立。他脑子里飞快揣测白保险暴起的原因，几种对策在脑海里过了又过，他有点怕，对方看起来不像是贪财的人，他想不通白保险这样做有什么好处。  
“想什么呢。”白保险轻飘飘的问话飘过来，魏花匠心里一惊，肉眼可见地抖了一下，张了张嘴只觉得口干舌燥，憋不出一句话。  
“去把门关了，该打烊了。”白保险平淡地说，手上用力推了魏花匠一把催他动作。魏花匠僵硬地走了几步，身后白保险紧紧贴着他，让他一点做小动作的空隙都没有。  
“白先生，如果你想要钱的话，我可以......”魏花匠干巴巴地开口，他刚锁上门就被白保险几下推搡到沙发上，对方抄着从包装纸堆里找到的丝带慢条斯理地绑他的手。听到他的话，白保险抬起头来朝他笑了笑，手上一下子把丝带扯到最紧，勒得魏花匠吸了一口凉气。 他用力挣了几下想不那么疼，自然毫无作用。  
白保险看了他一眼，一条腿跨上沙发，扶着魏花匠的后脑把人压在胯上。在魏花匠惊惧的眼神里，白保险从容地扯下腰带，把自己掏出来。  
“张嘴。”白握着自己，轻轻拍拍魏的脸颊，用龟头磨蹭他的嘴唇，留下几道淫靡的水痕。魏挣扎起来，咬着牙猛烈摇头，被绑住的手抵在白保险的大腿根想推开他。白保险皱了皱眉，一只手掐住他的脖颈，一只手去捏住对方的鼻子，轻松就制住魏花匠的挣扎。魏花匠呼吸不了，死死扒住白保险掐住他脖子的手，脸憋得通红，窒息感让他浑身无力，他怀疑自己快被白保险掐死了，眼前一片昏黑的斑斓，他猛地张开了嘴。  
魏花匠没能呼吸上几口，就被白捅了进来。白保险这一下进了三分之一左右，他照旧无视魏花匠的挣扎，挺了挺腰把自己埋深一点：  
“敢咬的话我把你舌头给割下来。”  
魏花匠眼前一片昏花，被对方冷冰冰的话吓得收了牙齿，僵硬地不敢动作。他已经被撑得很痛了，白保险却不管不顾地推进，完全不考虑魏是不是能含下他。口腔里又热又湿，白保险顶到深处，魏花匠泛起生理上的恶心，他缩紧喉头想要呕吐，被堵住的嘴里发出憋闷的哭喊。  
“舔啊，用嘴吸，口交都不会吗？”白保险一边说着一边往更深处进，他耸动着腰缓缓抽插起来，一只手抓住魏花匠柔软的头发把他扯向自己，看到他脸颊的白皙皮肉下被撑起鼓鼓囊囊的一块，心里涌上罪恶的满足感。魏花匠泪水糊了满脸，苍白指尖搭在白保险的腿根无力推拒，被白保险按着头整张脸都埋到对方的胯下。他嗓子里发出不知所谓的哭叫，像是猫一样脆弱，嘴角被磨破了，口腔已经撑到极限，他没经历过这么粗暴的性爱，被压着给对方做深喉。白插的又深又重，魏花匠一双腿在对方身后不断踢蹬，所有反抗都被按下去，变成欲拒还迎的情趣。  
白保险被窄紧的喉咙亲热地包裹抚慰，发出一声舒适的喟叹。他又用力抽插几十下，才把自己抽出来， 抽出来的瞬间发出啵的一声，连着前端拉出细长的一丝。魏花匠的嘴有点合不上，口水湿淋淋地滴下来，混着他的眼泪黏在白保险上。白保险心情颇好的摸了摸魏花匠的头，看着魏一脸被欺负过头的恍惚神色，哭的很惨，红肿破皮的嘴巴张张合合不知在嘟囔些什么，白保险凑过去听，听见魏花匠含糊的呜咽：  
“哥哥，救我......”  
白保险的脸色一下子黑下去。他伸手捂住魏花匠的嘴，让那几个字变成含糊不清的呻吟，掐着魏的两只手几下剥了他的裤子和衬衣，只剩一条围裙晃晃悠悠地挂着。白保险拎着他转了个身，手下用了点劲打在魏花匠的屁股上，发出清脆的一声，换来对方带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“你这样是犯罪......”魏花匠颤颤巍巍地扭过头来，嗓音沙哑得不像话，白保险凑过去亲昵的吻了吻他湿漉漉的睫毛和脸颊，又用指尖轻轻拂过他脖子上已经乌青的掐痕。  
“乖。”

魏花匠有点恍惚，被白保险捧着脸撬开了嘴吻进去，柔软滚烫的唇舌熨帖抚慰了他，魏花匠凝视着白保险低垂眼睑下乌黑纤长的睫毛，白皙皮肤上印着的一滴泪痣，几乎忘了这人刚刚的恶劣。白保险吻得温柔而深情，意犹未尽地亲亲魏花匠磨破的嘴角。  
白保险一只手伸下去在魏花匠的入口轻轻揉弄，感觉到对方的身体忽然僵硬。他低沉地笑笑，把手指塞进魏花匠微张的嘴里，在湿淋淋的口腔里搅动。  
“舔湿它。”他一边说，一边凑过去吻魏花匠的薄薄的耳垂，湿湿热热地含进嘴里，再沿着脖颈和肩膀一路密密麻麻地吻下去，舔舐对方瘦削的脊背。魏花匠发出含混的抽噎，舌尖抵着那两根细白手指无意识地舔弄，感觉到白保险又伸了手上来拨弄他的乳尖。  
白保险抽出手指，在魏花匠紧绷的后口打转，另一只手包住对方胸前薄薄一层软肉揉捏，深红色的乳头立起来，像是小鸟的嘴啄着他的手心。魏花匠可怜兮兮地哼哼，身下无法控制的硬起来，分明被伺候的舒服，他还是不自觉的挂着眼泪撒娇。  
白保险揉了一会儿，浅浅地戳进一根手指，在紧绷滚烫的穴肉里摸索，换来魏花匠的挣扎喊痛。  
“我不要，好难受......”魏花匠泪眼朦胧地扭头看他。  
白保险只当没看见，按着他的腰又插进一根手指，一只手扇了魏花匠屁股一下，白皙臀肉上马上泛起一片薄红。  
“放松点。”  
魏花匠猛然醒悟，他刚才沉浸在白保险施舍的一丝温情里迷迷糊糊，现在挨了对方的一巴掌，才觉出彼此真正的关系来。他咬着牙不想向白保险求饶，忍着异物在体内戳刺的强烈不适，小腹涨得发痛，喉咙也灼热地烧起来，偏偏身后难以启齿的部位又痒又疼。他弓着身子把脸伏在手臂里，很急促地喘。  
“......啊！是......这是什么......?”身后白保险不知按到他身体里哪个位置，魏花匠只觉得难以言表的酸胀电流一样从后口流回头顶，整个人触电一样抖了一下。白保险顿了顿，疾风骤雨似的去戳弄那块软肉，魏花匠不受控地摆起腰要挣脱白保险的束缚，嘴里发出从未有过的惊喘与呻吟。魏花匠只觉得天旋地转，身体其他部位的感知仿佛不再清晰，他又想逃又想要更多，浑身剧烈的发起抖来，呻吟哭喊止都止不住。  
“好难受......我......啊......呜白！”魏花匠嘴里都是支离破碎的呻吟和喘息，他下意识地想要伸手抚慰自己，又被白保险握住手按到头顶，身体里的快感还在继续，他下体胀得发痛，呜咽地求白保险摸摸自己。  
“白.....先生，你.....帮我......呜嗯”魏花匠语无伦次，眼泪不要钱一样淌，他声音闷在沙发布料里，腰可怜兮兮地塌下去。白保险笑了笑，伸手去帮他撸动下体，两边的刺激让魏花匠很快就呜咽着射了，他出了一身汗，很没力气地瘫下去。  
魏花匠大口大口地喘着气，手脚酸软地想坐起来，却被白保险掐住腰，像是拎小动物一样逼着他站起身。  
“我们到那边去。”  
魏花匠颤颤巍巍地迈步，整个人抖得像筛糠，精液顺着他的小腹滴到地上。白推了他一下，按着魏花匠的肩膀让他在玻璃门面前跪下去，魏被冰得一跳，膝盖被地面硌得发痛，他扭着腰想挣扎，被身后的白保险抓着头发按到墙上。  
“急什么？我马上进来。”白保险故意曲解他的意思，看魏花匠羞愤欲绝地想要转身，他深吸一口气，把自己顶到魏花匠的入口，不怀好意地磨蹭着。  
魏花匠不敢动了，身后的白保险太烫，身前的玻璃又太冷，他绷紧身子，视死如归地咬紧牙关——

太痛了，真的太痛了。魏花匠混沌的脑子里只剩下这个想法，他痛得软下去，牙齿咬的咯咯作响，身体像是被淬过火的利刃一分为二。身后白保险还在不断推进，魏花匠痛得想要求饶，他挣扎起来，白保险却向前更用力地抵住他，体位让他进的更深，魏花匠被困在白保险和玻璃墙之间痛苦地发出哼叫，在对方全部进入之后他终于忍不住哭出声来。  
“好疼，太疼了，白......求你.....”热气扑上去朦胧了玻璃，魏花匠眼前一片模糊，说出的话已经不受控制，身后白保险不为所动，只停了几秒就开始缓缓抽插起来。他每插一次，魏花匠就跟着抽噎一声，白保险被紧致的穴肉裹着吸吮，呼吸也变得粗重起来。他加快速度，在魏花匠体内搅动着寻找让对方快乐的点，他凭借记忆磨蹭那块脆弱，逼得魏花匠发出几声半痛半爽的泣音。  
“还痛吗？嗯？”白保险环住魏花匠的腰大开大合地操弄，隔着小腹薄薄的皮肉摸到自己，他不轻不重地揉按，又伸了手去抚慰魏重新硬起来的前端。  
魏花匠根本说不出话，他被疾风骤雨般的进攻逼得难以喘息，只发出脆弱的呜咽，他的乳头随着白保险捣弄的动作不停在玻璃上磨蹭，胸前像过了火一样让人难受。他已经又射了一次，白保险抵着那点轻车熟路地碾，魏花匠就连跪都跪不住，腰不停往下塌，又被白保险提起来。他觉得自己像是被钉死在白保险上，过深的体位让他产生被捅穿的错觉，他想躲就被白保险强横地按下去，想逃又被对方更深地顶进去，他满脸是泪，嘴里是自己都听不懂的哭喊：  
“我要死了......放过我......”  
白保险贴在他后面缠绵地吻他，胯下却用了狠劲又快又重地插他，魏花匠甚至怀疑白保险是不是人格分裂。他被对方撸动着，眼前一片白光，被钉在白保险身上浮沉，目光涣散，双眼不住的往上翻白，口水和眼泪湿淋淋地流下来打湿胸膛。白保险的喘息逐渐粗重，用力抽插了一会儿，在魏花匠不自觉的抽搐与绞紧里射了精。  
白保险把自己从魏花匠身体里抽出来，他刚一松手，魏花匠就软绵绵地倒下去，臀缝里流出浓白的液体。白保险站在原地欣赏了一会儿，走到被包裹好的一大簇花束中抽了一朵白玫瑰出来。玫瑰上的刺早就被魏花匠仔仔细细地修剪干净，白保险亲了亲这朵小花，走过去握住魏花匠地脚腕强迫他张开腿。  
白保险把那朵花插到魏花匠身体里时，魏花匠不可控地抖了抖，他被折腾得失去挣扎和叫喊的力气，落在白保险身上的目光都是虚浮的。他温顺地任白保险解开手上的束缚，对方低下头来舔舐他红肿擦伤的手腕。他看着白保险从他脚腕上解下那条红绳，浑身痛得没力气阻止。白保险又凑过来温柔地给他一个吻，湿暖的唇舌让魏花匠快要睡着了。他像猫一样眯着眼被白保险抚摸，眼角落下一滴泪来。  
白保险直起身来，把那根红绳放在嘴边虔诚地吻。他把东西放进西装口袋里装好，迎着将要破晓的天色走了出去。

他仿佛重获新生。


End file.
